


All In This And In It's Time

by DeadLyingThing



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mindless Fluff, Misunderstandings, Other, Possible Character Death, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLyingThing/pseuds/DeadLyingThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne can handle change.......but she is not so good at loosing, or no real control.<br/> In a waking dream/nightmare a darkness is this death or an evil magic trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In This Darkness Place

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:Strange Magic belongs to Lucasfilm, Lucas, and kinda........Disney.   
>  I want a 2nd movie! { I most have lost my head .....normally I HATE #2 movies.}  
>  I am making things up! I am not getting any money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barely being thought in the blackness, but aware.........She found it hard trying even knowing who she was or had been.  
> .....but it was not all blackness? no not blackness at all, more like fog. Coming voices mistily in a panic coming form far away. Was that her Father calling?  
> "......Marianne....."

disclaimer:Strange Magic belongs to Lucasfilm, Lucas, and kinda........Disney.  


want a 2nd movie! { I most have lost my head .....normally I HATE #2 movies.}  
I am making things up! I am not getting any money 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Chapter:In This Darkness Place

 

Barely being thought in the blackness, but aware.........She fond it hard trying even knowing who she was or had been.  
.....but it was not all blackness? no not blackness at all, more like fog. Coming voices mistily in a panic coming form far away. Was that her Father calling?  
"......Marianne....."  
Yes that was her father, and he only used that voice when things went trouble wrong.  
Marianne recalled memories washed in to her mind. She wouldn't have called him a fainter, but there had been a few more times. She had fallen down a stair with her nanny ........the time Dawn dyed her hair with a weird berry that didn't washout for days.  
The foggy place make it hard to see were her father was.....  
Marianne trying to call to him, but nothing come from her lips......... Her father called again sounding even more upset, he was crying.  
She pushed at the nothing trying to clear the mist. She was not alone. There was a imp........not The Imp, just a imp this one was gray and not so cute, might be female-ish voice, bat-wings, little-bitty-beetle-black eyes, less fur, and way too much mouth.  
"Now you did it!" Snorted this imp and showed two thumbs up, as it talked. Not too bothering explaining what she had done.  
"Do it again! Call the other ones?" This thing was missing a few teeth in the front giving a gap and a funny sound.  
'If you are't helping, get out of the way.' She had no real words, but it reacted! Giggling holding it's sides.  
She ignored it trying to focus.......this time the mist faded some.  
An ivory room in the fair castle there were a lot of fairies, elves, and some goblins too. In her vision every things was gray and washed out like sun faded, put she could see her goblin....... Bog was not for form her father. Most looked battered. Her father was washed it sadness, bruised, and his dented armer, were Bog was madness, dangerously in control. She hated seeing him scary serious.  
Could they see her or the mist? They din't seem too.  
Had they gone though a war?  


"What can we do?....my sweet girl has gone! How could they do something so evil .......to do this?"  
her father was still crying rubbing his eyes barely standing.  
"E'll GIVE 'EM EVIL!" Bog's voice wickedly raspy . Bog barked unholy orders and about murderous intents. Three of his wings were a burr, and flicking out of habit. The fourth wing was missing half of it. The part that still was hong behind him was useless, swinging as if a starry wind might cary it off.  
The fairy King said "I'll go with you. We must right this and save our people."  
Bog laughed, but it was not a happy, or funny sound, form a frozen north place were February most be born.  
She nearly missed his next works plainly for her father ears, leaning in as if too bow too the aging fairy.  
"Ya' take care the weak ....an' wee ones." The Fairy king a weak nod. Bog turned, and with a cloud of fairies and goblins following in his wake an army going too war........  
Her father slumped in too a chair as if his heavy body could not hold him, and his hands covered his face.  
Marianne moved trying to touch Bog, or going with him. Her arms moved right though him as if he was not blood, or bones.  
A emotion sensation touched her more like freezing rain, turning to numb, and full of empty ......yet it wasn't her feelings.  
He called out a war-cry promising blood-cover-murderous-revenge somewhere deep the button of his black soul.  
Even with a wing missing, he speeded in too the opened sky over the castle. ....It was too painful yet energy control wouldn't let that felt....... but it wasn't nothing?  
Confusing.  


That gray thing rise It's ugly head laughing out  
"WOW! Yes wow. You got a live one!" and hackling, and snorting "Shall we see if he is as tough as she clams? or as smart? I am told goblins can still fight for some time without body parts, even if it's there head that's missing...... Buy the way, It looks likely."  
wiggling it's snout sounded happy to it's self.  
The muted sun was low, but there wasn't a cloud to veil it. She could not feel the worm air. She had been above the castle. Marianne turned on it pouching at it's ugly mouth ...........It din't hit hard or desirable hit, but it hit and the thing didn't like it. Her fist felt weird. It crunched up it's face at her and stuck it's tongue out, and making farting sounds with it's mouth. Trying doing It's best to vex her.  
The mist swallowed the sky around her. Nothing again the second she lot go of life. She had stopped thinking to keep it there.  
'What did I do so bad to die with you?' She yelled at it. She was upset, angry, and feeling very cheated. This could not be the after life.  
" Silly fairy, you'r not dead.." smiling at her "BUT" It added "......not live, not totally."  
'What is this?' she waved her arms at the blackness, mist, and nothingness.  
"Easy, nothing. Try an nether?" It smiled  
She wanting nothing more then smack It in It's crap eating smile.  
'What happen then?' Marianne seeing if this thing would give a real answer.  
"Will I think your men went to war." It smirked.  
'Before that, and why?' She demanded.  
"There are being-creatures that can't be happy with out hurting other creatures. Your Dad was doing a good job trying to keep peace. " With a fake smile. Looking bored at It's fat little fingers nails.  
"But fairies seem fairies to me like the ones living south of YOUR Fathers land, I figure they have some goblin breeding in them. They're not as cute as your akin."  
'There not real fairies.' Marianne said to point out what they were, but the imp cut her off.  
"Fairies are fairies. I don't care. They are all fairies too me." It's smile was sicking. Looking at her for a reaction for the next thing said.  
"The troll is the real problem. No matter how little, or slow a troll it still a killer. That thing is not going back it's bridge soon."  
Yes Marianne recall bits-and-parts of it now. An afternoon, sunny day, without a cloud in the sky. A perfect summer party?.............but a cloud had came in the form of an unwelcome, thieving, unfair, fairies and a hill of a troll there to crush and kill.  
....... Had she been knockout with a wind off it's club? or some thing?  
Her father had carried her. He had been out of breath ............She had been in a lot of pain.  
Oh Bog had come at seem time and buzzing around the trolls head. Looping zigzag flying looking crazy, but getting that troll too fallow after him. The rod didn't seem to do much to hurt it........ other then It's eyes.  
She hoped he'd be alright.  
"Your sweetie beau is a eye gouging killer." In a fact dry way the swine imp said. Plainly that mean little pig had no love for the Dark Forests King, but she did.....  
Sweet memories bloomed in her mind.....  
She wanted to see him.  
She had too go to him.

Her Bog King was not a murderous thing, yes a little wild, sexy, brash, hard head, maybe naturally make for warfare,.......  
......but under that shell a sweet, embarrassedly silly shy creator, some times staving for being loved.  
So many sweet thoughts of him holding hands, kissing, holding each, him saying wonderful whispers.....  
She couldn't lie she had hit him more then a few times for being a tooth-rotting-sweet-thing.  
......It didn't seem so evil, he likely could't even feel it thou his exoskeleton. Will she had punched Bog a few places not so well armored like his face .....He'd ask for that.  
There had been a mistake or so.  
Playing around once she had kick him in his throat.  
He had claim it didn't hurt. She could tell it had, so she had said "larva"......  
..or all the times of picking under his joints or his armpits hard just too see the reaction.  
"You most be LOTS of fun sister!" That gray imp was looking as if it could see her thoughts.  
"You also call him mean and dirty names, Also Something about a cockroach?"

Then horrible little bore was singing.  
"The cockroach, the cockroach,  
can't walk anymore  
because it's lacking, because it doesn't have  
marijuana to smoke.

The cockroach just died  
now they take her to be buried  
among four buzzards  
and a mouse as the sexton."

'Stop that!'. She yelled.  
"Oh........and you cheat when you two play fighting." with a sly smile.  
'None of your beeswax.'  
" You should know, he lets you win." It winked it's black-tiny-beettle-eyes at her like it know.  
That bugged Marianne. She was not stupid, knowing he was stronger, possibly faster, and knowing how to fight his whole life. Normally she wold have rolled her eyes about that.

She had too go to him.  
Again she forced herself forward. That mist parted showing faded light. Outside, and a field seeming not real.  
War ......or a battle.  
He was there.  
Marianne had thought she was ready for what she saw ..............................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real song  
> La Cucaracha  
> ( There are other versions )
> 
> *Spanish lyrics*  
> La cucaracha, la cucaracha,  
> ya no puede caminar  
> porque le falta, porque no tiene  
> marihuana pa' fumar.
> 
> Ya murió la cucaracha  
> ya la llevan a enterrar  
> entre cuatro zopilotes  
> y un ratón de sacristán.


	2. The Weaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugly things, like nasty battles and trolls.  
> ......... getting uglier  
> Spider-goblins are not so rare things.  
> This spider goblin's name Weaver

Weaver was just a common goblin spider-thing, not a rare creature at all.  
As goblin go, spider-things are not very strong, too crushable, can't hold their breath long, and they don't fly.  
What are most good for ? sewing, dancing , singing, a toxic kiss/bite, spy, or tell stores/gossiping.  
...She tried hard not to gossip. Gossip tend to get her in trouble. Weaver was above average at healing, but she would not be called a real doctor.  
Her mother had been a weirdo witch-doctor, but mostly know for her children. Who know how many? So many at feeding time her mother had started calling Webber, Web, Webly, Webbly, Twiner.... there how be more the one named Twiner, more if you count Two-Twiner, or Old-Twiner, Wave, Weave, Weavely, Spin, Spinner, Spinerette, Needle, Neddler, Silky, Silk, Silkworm, Spike, Spiker, Spikey, Spine, Patch, Patchy, Patcher, ECT,....... but at some point she gave up. Starting calling "Hey You!","Shut Up!",and "Get Over Here!". In truth Weaver was happy about her name it was better then YOU or Shut Your Mouth! 

Weaver ran as fast as her long eight legs cary her Like a nerves mouse. It was hard for her not to jump behind a bush, stone ,or pasting big slug. She had heard the call to war! Exciting! She had stopped to ask her friend a huge red mushroom. Weaver thought he looked poisons, a heavy body with a wide cap. More then a few bite marks on that edge of his cap. A couple nibbles on top. All those bits seemed to say 'he most have a very delicious flavored.' giving him the name "Tasty". " Hay Tasty." She smiled frienldly hopping for some information. "The King has gone too war." Tasty talked slower then must mushrooms, in a lower sleeping way. "what's happening, and were?" "The King has gone too war." She know that already.......one dosn't go too war without there own king. Tasty was a grated guy. All those mushy-heads were good for gossip some times, but there knowledge was a hit or miss. The ones here know nothing new. She patted him on his back any way. Being nice to the mushy's was not helpful for real info, in fact they could be too gossipy. Hugging the mushy's would be too awkward. The other goblins would think she was weaker then they already did, and her skinny long arms wouldn't reach all-around him any way. She told herself a pat or two was okay. She'd have to run faster too make-up the time. 

Weaver went running out of forest. There weren't many of Mushy's in the cleaning. The only things she saw were high grass, very old dry leaves form the year before, an elf home mushroom far done the wood line, and few more goblins like her running to the fight.... not knowing what they were going to fight. There was a knot in her middle form nerves. What is they would have to terrorize elvis or ..pick fairies wings off? She'd hate to act like an linch. Unlike her, most of other goblins didn't seem to care what were whom they were going to harass, and zealous about it. perhaps the other goblins thought about party crashing was fun, but there wasn't any real catastrophe thing to fear. How many times had there king told "CHAOS and DISORDER weaken us." They know it was true, but they liked a little mayhem. It was in there nature. Some one yelled.  
"King Bog is killing a gnome!!" and someone squawked "fairies!"  
Weaver didn't think she had ever had too fight with a gnome.  
The other goblins were singing about fairies badly. Start about  
"Unicorns and fairies......!" ,but with out at real tone for a new remix. 

 

Then to sing about Pete's Dragon?  
"......With dragon's heart!!!!!!!.."  
She was sure they weren't going to eat a dragon heart. At lest she hoped they wouldn't. Way too gross.  
Then they changed there minds on that song after someone claimed about a troll either that or forgot the words.  
All seem to like about cannibal.  
"I have a heart.."  
There was a toad-thing running along weaver's legs as he was cheering out the next part of the song, and making her have a horrible time trying hard not stepping on any of him. "I swear I do......"  
More creatures joined making a big troop. ",but just not baby when it comes to you!"  
"I get so hungry..."  
Some of them were singing over each others words now, and they were singing there dark souls out.  
.....".....Now I'm gon-na' eat you fool!"  
A few were singing the wrong cannibal lyric.  
"I eat cannibals feed on animals!"

 

There weren't any more mushrooms to see in the fairies field. The bloodlust'd others were making her uncomfortable.  
" Often those fungus guys were a waist of time when in a rush."  
She wanted too know what they would be fighting. Knowing what was fighting would make a better plan.  
Being a healer, don't make her a Doctor.  
Weaver making a mind list of things she had on her;  
Her pack.  
Silk....of course she could make more if needed.  
Small flint.  
Three short sticks.  
Small iron rock.  
Some pine tar.  
Milk weed syrup.  
A little of dried hibiscus .....and maybe a fourth of a chewed on rose hip?  
Fairly sure she did't have any real pain killer, not even a club.  
Her venom might work? Maybe paralyze? but more likely kill the poor patient. Dr.Warty that creepy curmudgeon goblin had said  
"Ye' is good as a real Dr." many times, but she was not sure to believe him.  
Weaver know about his frog-back-licking habit, and more odd questioning behavior. He was long in the teeth, possibly raddled his attic.  
The other goblins didn't seem too care.

Weavers had finely got too fight. First sight if it was sad. Weaver picked a song. She know she should want to fight. Goblin nature seem bloodlust, but it wasn't easy for her. "It's a truth that in love and war" "World's collide and hearts get broken" "I want to live I know I'm dying" "Take up my cross not be afraid" Singing seemed to help, The late afternoon glow of sun was fading too long shadows, but it wouldn't hind the horror in the soft worm summer grass.  
The battle layed out before her. The dead and dyeing. She had never seen so many broken bodes. Weaver stared helping the injured. There were wings on the green meadow colorful as sad confetti. The fairies and goblin blood splashed turned darker reds and greens in the fading evening. One of the bigger goblins was begone her help, she had almost panicked that it was Brutus. No. Weaver din't know the name of the luckless husky goblin lying still weak breathing, but she had dozens in need for healing. The warm blue sky kissing pink and violent. Most of the thieving fairies had run away as best they could.  
Weaver moved along the field doing as she could. She saw the cursed troll far done the field at the edge of the steam. There were more badly hurt in it's wake. Weave followed the trail of torment and twisted bodies many she couldn't do little to right. She could not pity the troll's had a huge broken nose, or It's face was weeping with green blood down it's checks. Thunderous stumping as if drunken, and blind the troll swatting at the Bog King. The troll was wavering it's arms crazy tying to crush that buzzing sound. Hearing those wings most be torture to the troll. Reminding it that pest was right there trying too scratch deepen the ache, and destroy any thing lift of it's eyes.  
"I SQUELCH...BUG!!! AGERLY BUZZING THING!" The troll roared, but couldn't find that crazy killing dragonfly. Yelling all manner of dirty names were not getting that troll find a grip on the flying goblin The troll fell more time tripping on the wet make, and sharp rocks.  
Each time it seemed getting strained more slower.  
Weaver had seen the sight before her eyes with a sick feeling, but when she saw her King it would be more then okay!  
There was no calling or yelling form there king the other know what was ask of them.  
King Bog waved his right arm two fingers up, then down as the troll went falling down. The swish of shallow water.  
The goblins rushing on the troll biting and clawing.

Weavers heart was wild alive thumping in her chest. She was way too near the action, and with eight legs shacking she could hardly stand.  
Every time she show the goblin king. Bog King was wondrous, yet making it too hard for her to think.....Surly there was a god of goblins, and he was too curl! to make there king so perfect in her eyes! She wanted nothing more then run to him.  
Wanted to hug him, as she had seen a few fairies do. If she could make her legs in her control she would have gone over there and lay at his feet, even if he might step on her. A touch form of him would be wonderful even if hurtful way. She kicked herself she always couldn't move. Ages ago Griselda had given her a chance to meat him in person, but she couldn't speck that day or do any thing. He had ignored her and his mother the way he did too so many had come before.....  
Six of her eight eyes were on him. Watching him was something she could do. Drink in that sight of him, as he flattered down with the grace of a leave in the late summer night. Were in all creation did a goblin need diamond blue eyes? Weaver could forgot for this moments of all around her and blood, truth in her minds eye he was her idol. He might look a little manhandle, but a god with a few scales missing were still a god. 

 

***********************************  
Marianne had found it easter to clean away the fog this time, but that bore of a imp was dragging her back. It didn't want her to be at this battle ......or it didn't want too be there itself there. Ether way she didn't care.  
this field was a horror sight Marianne shouldn't any mercy on that triable imp, but it looked as if it was going to be sick.  
It was having trouble keeping up to her and not to run into people. "Now you saw this, are you happy now." it said tartly. It wasn't a real question. wiggling it's snoot in disgust.  
'No.' Marianne answered 'But he looks alive.'  
"Yea he's a born killer." the imp replayed. 

'Shut up.' She didn't like this imp even more.  
"Trolls are stupid as crap." That pig imp huffed sadly.

Snorting more and getting out of breath and rubbing it's chunky lower arm. seemed the the long cord looped around more then a few time bracelet with a amber stone a round watch and some other baubles. The jewelry thing was hurting it. Marianne was not about to waist time to helping the rude critter, and it had not as. 

 

The troll had fallen, but long form dead. Brutus, that tiny beaky guy, and many dozen goblins, rushed in with open jaws taking bite by bite, There sharp teeth ripping little parts of the trolls skin and after chucks of meat. Jump back and form more clawing and pulling skin away.  
They were covered with the dark green blood looking almost black as the sun slimed past then tree-lines  
Stuff and Thang had painted some leaves green gory numbers on them setting themselves an a rock a little to close near the action. The two cheered on the group of goblins eating away at the troll. Thang cat-calls were feeble, but his over the top thump ups. More then once Stuff had taken Thangs leaf with a six number, turned it up the other way so it read nine, and handed back to him.  
a few more cheerleaders were getting loud, but not enough to drawn out the troll. There feelings were wild and living at that secant. She could know there driven, fear, rage.....all of that may not be right, but it seemed normal. 

A slow painful way too kill something a hundred times there size.  
Marianne past'd thou more then a few creator in her way to Bog. She give not notice too the fact rude imp wasn't able to was thou people like her. The thing pulled her being slow, when it would have to go around. It was even being knocked about some.  
Bog was still helping the others goblins killing the troll, or showing how it was done.  


There were so many in Marianne's way. She hadn't meant go right thou a taller then average she goblin slim thing with an upper body more lady, but the lower was spider. A little female even in her eight legs. but Marianne felt offended of the undulation of lust, worship, and wanting that enveloped Marianne as she had tried to pass the spider. She wanted to smack that shacking spider thing for having that more then worm feeling for her Bog, but as if that thing could felt some of Marianne anger. The spider thing whispered pushed itself as if her body didn't plan to move, but it did.  
In the wave of not being good enough feeling seemed out that spider as it joined Bog King. Bitting the troll for what ever her poison might work on the troll. Marianne was not happy of his emotions were more numb as she tried to felt him, he was too for gone. His exhausted mind only wanted too do was gut this troll and be done with it. Marianne needed too help him but watching this slow death of a horrible troll was not good. Bog King just like the others covered with troll blood missing scales and chipped claws. There were fairies helping best they could. Marianne know the blond fairy right next is armor was brass now, she recalled it gold and jade green. That swine imp pasted the option to teas her much about Roland. "That one is a REAL gem......I do think blondie is afeared of getting dirty." with a little tire snort. She finished for it '...yea a funny thing for being a filthy cheating pool slime.' the mean piggy thing tried hard too hide the real smile lines under it's eyes showing it felt the some thing, and over time that imp pulled her away form this place. She was too tire to stop it any more. 

The fog floated as the view of blackness of night become to nothing as all.

*************************  
Weaver had felt so bad about here sinful thoughts, but she was for more happy about herself them mutant she had joined too killed the troll.......She hated killing, but it was it or them.  
If she felt a little guilty about crushing on her king was not going to stop her form enjoying to be closer to him more them ever. One of his long half ruined wing bumped her shoulder and this long night would be heaven, even if it would be in a very wrong way.  
Weaver williying bumped him a few times, before one of her friend swatted the back of her head to stop it. Making the left button eye on the back of her head hurt a bit.  
It was Moonwart. She was a creator of war with a stronger and a thought of right or wrong. Just a little taller then Weaver herself, dark gray scale and armed body still showing a womanly shape wider in her thighs and a little narrow in her shelled rids.  
Moonwart's golden yellow eyes told her she would explain latter.

oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew yea! 
> 
> "Pete's Dragon" was a gory for a cartoon-movie for 1977 year
> 
> Cannibal; Ka$ha year 2010
> 
> I Eat Cannibal; ToTo Coelo year 1982
> 
> War of Change; Thousand Foot Krutch.( year 2011 ? )


	3. Weeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn was past sad. Sad was a cute little word that didn't to explain the truth......  
> Dawn has had a horrible long day, but this is a new day?

Dawn was past sad. Sad was a cute little word that didn't to explain the truth.......  
Dawn's life had been torn it too little tiny parts and all the tiny things were crying. weeping and whimpering after all this what was left?  
She had her babies Eva, Starry, little Sunny and Sky. They were all too little to truely understood what had happen. No one knew were Sunny was. Eva with here big blue eyes keep crying for her dad. She was the oldest, not even old enough for real school yet. Starry looked more like a darker little Marianne. little Sunny was a lighter copy of his Dad with big green eyes. Sky was to young, he was only a few months, but looked just like Sunny. Happy-ops Dawn had not planed so many or fast, but not a mistake. She regretted nothing about having them. They were perfect. Dawn thought it was sad Marianne's little girl Ashe was now as going to stay an only child.

Every one had said they would had have like a zillion babies, but they hadn't. Maybe because Bog was getting older, or Marianne couldn't stay out of trouble. Poor Marianne had miscarried one, it was curl that many blamed her. Her father, and Bog had said it was wasn't her fault. Dawn know her Dad would lie to save her feelings, Bog was not a lier other then telling people to shut up or he would ripped there wings off . She was fairly sure he didn't really pulled wings off for that. She couldn't recalled any missing wings .......but there were a lot of wingless goblins? 

Ashe and three sprites running in and out the nursery door. Marianne's sprites signed a lot every time they checked if any new news. No one had seen Sunny or his body, and Bog King was not yet done killing that troll last told. Dawn had forgot her thought.

Ashe was tall for just starting schooling with bright curly wild red hair, light skin with a huge blue eyes but oddly like her Dad's. the maids alway said she looked just like Marianne, but Dawn didn't see much if it. yes with that cute heart shaped face and huge eyes ......okay maybe she had her Moms nose a bit, but it was a little longer, and more pointed. She was a stick figure next to Dawns well feed babies.

A new day had not made Dawn felt much different. She rubbed her tried itchy pink eyes, she hadn't slept sent that troll had stared it the other evening.  
She had been up early getting the party ready by that noon that day had so wrong. It was a good thing two maid and Griselda were with Dawn. She wonder if ones eyes could run out of tears?

Griselda was shockingly helpful. Dawn had felt just a little better too have her be there. Griselda had got the Fairies King to rest, and had pushed tell the doctors look at him again. Good thing he had broken two ribs, his color bone and his wrist all on his left side and more cracked bones like half his toes on that same side. Putting the old king to bed was a heaven sent. Mothering people was Griselda good strength. It helped Dawn's Dad seemed totally comfortably of being coddled some thing her son would never put up unless he was dyeing.....Dawn figured even then Boggy wouldn't make it easy.  
Griselda was talking away and staring on brushing Ashe's hair. " When I was a young girl my hair was just like yours. I should get you a Red-root flower for your hair hon" .  
Griselda's bushy hair was peppered now, but it did looked alike Ashe's.

Griselda had a way with Ashe getting her to set down when the sprites couldn't.  
"Maybe I'll dye mine to match yours?" Griselda ask  
Ashe nodded.  
Dawn had been told by Griselda herself she had born Bogy when she was every young. Griselda was proud herself with the one child the truth was likely darker she would every have more.

The tall little girl leaned back to her very short grandmother.  
"When will Dad come back? What if..?"  
"O' sweetie your Dad has been got rid of clever things then a troll."  
"Mom......?"  
"I know sweetie. He'll make sure that troll will never-ever-ever-ever-hurt-any-one-again." Griselda said she was sure.  
Dawn felt too yell again this wasn't fair! Nothing about this was fair. They had never done any thing to that troll. That troll didn't belong here at all. It had live more then a few kingdom away. Yes she had heard stores about it being a trouble, but it wasn't the fairies worry. Dawn had cried form when the guards had told her that thing had killed her sister there was not a explain for why. She rocked her little boy back to sleep. Annie was one of the maid offered to hold little Sunny too give Dawn's arms a rest. there was a racked in the hall. Sky sleep as a rock like Dawn, and Marianne was worse she hadn't ever been a morning person. They got it truth form there father. It was still too early for normal loud voicing down the hall or the thrown room . There were only one reason to Dawns mind. She handed Starry to Annie too righted her night-robe over her slip as she run in the hall. Griselda, Ashe, and Beth the other older and heaver maid with a pall in hand. 

*************************  
Marianne was clearing away the mist to find faded the early day light showed thou the glass widows in the GrateHall in the fairies castle.  
The gray swine imp snored softly snorted and drooled a little as it sleeping behind potted plant. The morning light even wash over the gray imp whimpered when she followed the sound of boots and heavy feet. 

The army of a mostly fairies, but with a few big goblins. Brutus was so wide he had trouble to go thou other then the big main doors, and Bog who was bent forward still could not hide his hight. That hurt wing was spider-casted it didn't looked finished but stuck to his back at an odd angle. How that thing would lot him lay on his back was any ones guess. His staff clinked with every step not bothering too hide a new limp or how tired he was. Not that many would could pick out him form the other noises..........

Roland could not shut his loud whining moth.  
"Look at my perfect wings."...... "and this whole the size of my fist! When I was fighting that troll."...."You guys should be happy I was there."  
He added details to his heroic actions trying to retell a new version of the battle they had all just been fighting. The very short goblin beside him rubbing it's head, and still bleeding a little. It's voice sounded like it belonged a much bigger goblin.  
"Was that before when you were hiding behind people? coz' I thought you got that when BogKing ripped that pulling you out that trolls dead mouth? Very professional of him. If it was up to me I would ha' kicked you in more. "  
two other fairies giggled on his other side, but tried to hide it. One of them was helping an other injured fairy who couldn't walk right likely a broken leg to along with a mangled wing. 

Marianne's father had limped in too the MainHall spotting more then one cast, and walking with a cane. the nurse was at his side trying too get him too go back to bed. He ignored her but in a nice way. Waving his arm welcome hello to the big group there as much grace he could. Marianne couldn't recall so much of her life just a trickle of memories. Her father hugged Bog as if he was his own son. "Oh mercy.......I prayed you would be okay" he whispered to Bogs neck "Mercy?...Mercy had nothing to do about it. True mercy would have spared Marianne......" Bogs voice was raspy and full of self hatred. Marianne hadn't notice Dawn tell she pushed past her father to hug Bog too. Dawns arms were on his waist as if it belonged to her with all her strength. He coughed a little but put his arms to those were hugging him. There was a dark gray female shell cover goblin who had been behind him, caught his stick as if she had been planed. The spider one was a step or too back in the pack Bog was going to be hugged to death as his Mother with Ashe wiggled there way in hugging him too. Griselda was all ready to drag him away looking for the nearest soft chair or sofa. 

Griselda was talking to fast adding all the other voices.  
"I was sick about ......."  
Towing him with her out of the main hall reword a setting rooms. Many of the goblin were being temped to joint the hug of there king, one or too short goblins patted at his leg. the Fairy king lot ago. stepping back  
" Give us some air." The fairy king was likely talking too his own people, but most of the goblins troops seemed to thank they were told too. Backing up to give room for him to walk.  
Dawn was keeping a hold on Bog as if he would save her life. His little girl did the some just a shorter spot. Griselda had one of his hands and pulling. The gray she goblin angled her crenated shaped head, and horns out the way. She still had his walking-stick put her other arm was on Dawns back so her weight was not all on Bog King. Thang had got a round bud for an ottoman somewhere and he was dragging it behind himself. Stuff running in a funny way ahead of Griselda looking in each doors in the main hall rooms. The ballroom, dinning room, some meeting room with a long table, but the next was a small setting-room. "Chaise." Stuff said happily as if she had found the gate to nirvana. Dashed in going right to close all the drapes, and windows. The wide older maid named Beth had stopped in front of the biggest blood cover goblin in the mall it was Brutus. At first her eyes wider as if the horror but her hand with a wash rag. The goblin backed away to the soap- attack it was his turn to look horrify. Beth was on a mission Brutus shocked horrid look melt to bliss as she washed all the blood she could reach, then he set down more so she could finish the job.  
Beth was taking the mostly blood covered troops that walk too find more clean water.  
Most of the badly troops had to be looked after.  
"Weaver...?." A elf ask the spider goblin  
"I'm out......" Weaver pouted as she was mostly done with a cast. "Who is next?" She was still patching the hurt as best she could.  
Weaver felt stupid, but she had done some much casts she was all out of silk.  
A fairy was bringing some more spider silk to meet her at the infirmary. There would be more solders needing a heeler. The old king had gone back to bed with two maids sending his nurse to look to his hurt troops. There were a lot of injures. He was good at taking good care of his troops, or at less good at giving the best he could. Who could agree with his heart?

The piggy imp was up and sleepy said  
"They love him, some of them love him toooooooo much." Giggling and snorting muffling it's self with a fat little hand. Marianne was about to tell that swine were it could stick it's commits when she noted that it was not looking at her tire Dad going back to his chamber bed. No. It was looking for Bogy.

was that Griselda sing? Marianne followed the sound.  
"If you're down and confused,"  
"and you don't remember who you're talkin' to."  
"Concentration slip away."  
" 'cause your baby is so far away."  
'oh no.' it was. and at that second Marianne didn't to want to hear that song. Not that song.  
"Hay.." That dark female goblin with the half moon like head and off set of horns was trying to talk to Griselda.

"Trust me MoonWart this is a better thing to do." Griselda said and went back sing

"Well there's a rose in the fisted glove and the eagle flies with the dove,....."  
MoonWart seem too listen to her  
"and if you can't be with the one you love. honey, love the one you're with."  
"Don't be angry, don't be sad, and don't sit cry in' ........."  
That terrible swine was singing to  
"There's a girl right next to you, and she's just waiting' for something....."  
Marianne didn't lot that pig finish to hit it with her fist.  
was knew the GIRL RIGHT NEXT... it was Dawn her sister Maeianne was going to kill this little pig when she could figure out, and then she'd slap Griselda too.

*************************

Four goblin to find one good place to rest for there king? but three were Griselda, Stuff, and Thang. MoonWart was the fourth the only one that could carrie any one, other then the a little girl, and even that was a starch.  
Thang was trying to move a ottoman badly and tripping himself along behind them .  
"Chaise." Stuff pointed.  
Dawn was 115% asleep. Plainly she had not sleep tell that troll was dead.  
Bog King was so tired he didn't care were they were taking him to lay Dawn down.  
They had found a comfortable long lily chair with one arm.  
Dawn still had her arms on his waist with a death grip mumbling. Bog yawned again as he set down with her.  
Griselda was talking about bringing more pillows. 

He shack his head 'no' he didn't care. She pushed a fluffy flower thing under his head. She added a second fluffy thing so he could lay back with that cast more bearably. 

"I found a nice one see." Griselda was fussy as normal.  
As he tried to untangle Dawn. "..but I want to ride the bunny." Dawn mumbled more about a bad birthday as she held on to him. Griselda insisted  
"Oh honey give her a sec'. You don't want to wake up that poor dear. "  
Dawn looked a wreck. So he set back a little more, and his mother scooted his feet up on to the chaise. She had a 3rd fluff thing smaller for his ankles.  
The three sprites seemed too quit. Stuff handed Thang a big down for a cover.  
"He might like this."Stuff said  
"You give him it." handed it back

"He likes you better.."  
"Oh..."  
If Stuff thought so, then Thang was going to ask him.  
Griselda shushed them both.  
Most of them thought they had never seen there king asleep. He rarely slept, and with an eye open.  
He'd likely awaking if some one dare to breathed.  
Possible they wouldn't know if they saw it.

Ashe was worried if she should touch him to make sure her Dad hadn't just died... He looked terrible, and he never fell asleep like that in her whole life. Griselda make a both arms, and her upper body pretend to be a sleeping angel. Standing a lot like the way Dawn was sleeping, but with out the purring of a soft snore.  
Ashe gave her an 'I am not so convinced about that.' look with her lack of eyebrows to one side up.

Thang was going to say something dumb, and wake him up again. So Stuff went in action.  
One pick of a tiny kiss on the side of Thang forehead as she walked off like she had done nothing. A half peek back do see if he was following like a good puppy.  
That couldn't had worked better if she had a leash. His shiny little black eyes could see any thing, but her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. Yes he was going to follow any were was going.

Next Griselda was the one singing.  
Some thing about 'loving the one near you.' or something dumb like that MoonWart didn't care, and the three sprites were soft chorus backing wasn't making it better.

Griselda was no help some times.  
"Hay.." MoonWart warning  
Griselda waved poo-poo'd saying  
"Trust me MoonWart this is a better thing to do." The sprites nodding. 

MoonWart wanted to whack Griselda like she hit Weaver earlier, but she was sure that was not allowed.  
No fan of love songs, but that one was creepy to her more then most.  
She wished there was a law about not allowed singing badly horrible love songs, and defective advise about love too.  
MoonWart liked her kings annoying Mom really more then she would admit.  
Griselda's idea was likely 80% bad, but she did want him to be happy. Yes if this silly princess fairy would give him some thing he needed she was on bored, but then she would kick a puppy if that might helped... and she know that was wrong.

Roland whined behind her  
"What? he had Marianne he can't have the other one." he was ranting of unfair this world was. MoonWart figured that one deserved a hit one for sure.  
She round on him bump him on the back of his head with her king's stick.  
"Aw! why did you do that?"  
"Because. you were there, and a moron." She tried to be quit.  
Griselda give MoonWart a friendly push.  
"Stop flirting with that twit sweetie."

MoonWart showed her teeth at Griselda smiled a little giggle at that  
"Moony you have cute little kitten teeth."  
"what? I do not. There are cat teeth." MoonWart put her little clawed hands on her wide hips. as she was putting down the kings stick down by the lily chaise. Roland swaggered "WHAT. no no way. I am not in to warty woman goblins-." dragging the last word, but added "She is way weird, but nice legs." "There not Warts you......" MoonWart changed her comment "......no wait, yea they're warts alright. Totally warts. You will get them." giving and evil smile on her little kitten mouth. Roland swallowed, and moved two stepped away. "Gross, your lying." Roland look scared. "Too late now. Stupid." She grinned He get paler then normal. She added "If that was your hand patted my behind hours ago you will totally get warts." as she patted the pattered of smooth plumps on her hips to upper thighs. They didn't stick out like the long ones on her shoulders. 

Griselda waved off the insults, grumble, and fainting .  
" Here you go." She was giving MoonWart the hand to Ashe's hand.  
"Be a sweet. carrie this dear one, and find her some breakfast?"  
MoonWart shrugged.  
The sprites were going with Ashe no matter were that girl way doing. Nodding there little heads. They wern't all sure about that she goblin, but she was fun so times. Ashe looked like she had never seen her heavy shelled shoulders making the long lumps on them. When Ashe had even tide things on them before. "Oh." MoonWart didn't know much about children care, but she got the point this one wanted a piggy-back-ride.  
"Fine. But I am not a baby setter." As she set down.  
"I'm not hungry." but Ashe climbed right up setting. Well at lest the little girl didn't think she'd get warts or she wanted them? It was two hour later MoonWart, and Ashe laying in the grass shade. Eating one of a birds eggs. Ashe ask "How long will the warts start?"

as the sprites were napping.  
"Sorry baby they're not warts, just part of my shell. The moss is real"  
"Oh" Ashe sounded disappointed about it. "So Roland wouldn't get any warts?"  
"Will I might know a crazy witch-doctor goblin if she has the time? I think she would give us a toad too get warts.....not that I would need more lumps."  
"Roland needs on right on his nose." Ashe said  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, Moony." Ashe said added softer "Mother said it a few days ago."  
"OH..." MoonWart understood "Then let's go to the Witch-Doctor. If the Doc will not, then I'll give him a knot with my fist."

There was a weak smile, and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one song this time?  
> Stephen Stills :Love The One Your With ,year 1970
> 
>  
> 
> VOTE if you want more of .............{Put A, B, C, ..etc in the blank} in this story.  
> (A ) If people want more cute fluff.  
> (B ) More gore/violence......{I am good at that XD}  
> (C ) Lots of naughty?.......  
> (D ) Stop the silly songs!!!!!  
> (E ) No more blood!  
> (F ) Quit it with the smutly-ness.  
> (G ) What was the question?  
> (H ) More silly songs??!!  
> (I ) I don't give a caarrreee(care).......  
> (J ) less blabber  
> (K ) More blabber?  
> (L ) Other _________


	4. Waking up............................

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All nightmares are dreams, but not all dreams are nightmares.  
> If waking up one should know if dreaming.  
> Bog's dream was dead, and life was a nightmare....or was it the other way?

Most goblins had to take there time waking up, dragging there tired bodes out of bed or off the floor, and try rub the sleep from there blurry eyes. 

For Bog King the waking up part was easy, but truth he didn't want too.  
What a horrible nightmare, his body hurt throbbing all over, couldn't feel one wing, or smell...... had he broken his nose again? He wanted to set up, and rub his stuffy feeling nose... He would, but he could feel Marianne's worm shapely frame on top of him. Her slime hands were worked there way in to the tight gaps in his shell. One wouderful soft hand was on his side the other was snacked around him on the back. Pleasant touches. No doubt she would poke him hard some were sensitive because she could make him jump, and He would lot her. Normally he would be getting mentally ready, so he wouldn't lot her to see him jump or wiggle. Each was a win in her game. What a stupid game, but damn he wouldn't stop it. He liked parts of it too much to say 'No.'. not to mention that if he would say 'Stop that.', or 'That hurt.' He would loss the game. Of cause at some point she would win. She loved too win, and he loved the ways she enjoyed that mindless game....less it was to easy. He waited. Why was Marianne not doing her normal games? He felt like that nightmare's troll had stepped on him, and she was not in the mood.....? She was not doing much, just laying there breathing a worm spot on his chest. Wiggling her fingers in more making a gentle massaging on his sore back. Was she all awake? He slid his hands up her back, and tipped his head kissing the top of her head. 

That sound was horror........  
"Sunny...? It was a weepy Dawn voice.  
His panic blue eyes popped open.  
Dawn was on top of him like a blanket in her slip, and half dried tears on her check....... The worst of it was the real nightmared world were Marianne was dead!  
He tried his best not to panic. His eyes were aching and the more he dried them the more they leached.  
He rubbed his face with his upper arm trying to stop the river now running down his cheeks.  
His whole body rocked and that ugly chocking sound. He felt so lost, and stupid. Inside something told him it was wrong to lot Dawn see him like this. Marianne would be disappointed to see him so weak.  
He tried to push her away nicely, but she pulled in tighter. He was so upset he might be sick any second.

"Sunny..?" she ask it again. Bog know what she was asking.  
"So -so sorry Y' could' n't be an' sure." Yes he had cut open that troll and looked at just chewed up parts of elvis, fairies, goblins, and parts that couldn't been identified. Nothing Dawn would want to know in there. The brutal job don't help the pain inside him. Dawn put her lips on this face kissing the river of tears there. 

His huff come out a sad puff with no fight left.

"Thank you." she whispered as she hugged his neck. New tears forming in her eyes.  
"Father said it was likely they couldn't ......you know ..to be sure if you'd found sign of Sunny."  
She didn't hide the fresh path of tears down her face.  
He lowered his head.  
One of her hand was playing with his ear.....  
He lot her. The pain in his heart was so bad Dawn's weird very wrong touches were a welcome comfort.  
Poor Dawn didn't even had part of Sunny to proof his death.

Dawn would not lie she know what she was doing. Kinda..... She had needs! Yes Dawn alway thought Bogy was 'FINE' that was no shock, but she thought that of lots of people.  
Bogy wasn't looking a sex-bomb at that second, more like HELL. His nose looked likely broken kinda swollen right below his blacked eyes.  
Right that moment she needed kissing, hugging, and holding. He was straight, solid, and still alive. She trusted him more then she did herself. It was simple logic, if she got out of control he would stop her. Yes, in her mind that was a perfect plan.


	5. Going To The Witch Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No MoonWart didn't want number nine.......She was looking for warts.  
> Yep the whole world was unfair, curl, and wrong. Warts would make it just a tiny better.

The noonday nap had done all five of them feeling better.

Ashe, MoonWart, and three sprite were singing.  
"Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing"  
MoonWart was almost as bad at singing as she had told then, put they didn't cared.

Ashe was not 100% okay. Would she be fine in a week or few.....?. MoonWart was not sure how long tell that little girl would be okay. a long walk was likely good.  
The goblin medic tent was set up on the fairy land near were that troll had done all that damage. It's ugly body had been dragged off sight, but there was plainly of blood seen. There were goblins cleaning up the mess along with pack of elvis bringing water.  
There were some fresher fairies helping the cleaning. They were Baron Vance and his men, they had come very late to help the battle with the troll.  
Once Vance had been a good looking fellow if not better looking then Roland. Time had not been good too him. Now his one silver gray eye and his curly white hair was wilder and longer. Marked all down on the side of his as if like a goblin clawed. The scarers most have been along ago. like the rest of him looking a lot older then he should. Tall for a fairy, and a little to thin.  
There were two bigger then normal imps with him. One mostly pink pig imp with whitish bird wings, and the other one was more a black bore imps. The darker one fly funny with his tiny bat wings, and was looking up to no good. The pinker one was about to make herself sick being nervous.  
The pink imp was setting on the muddy print left of the fight with the troll. She had found a small round broken amber stone and digging for more near by. As she found a 2nd thing she put both fat hands on it like she was hiding it, running around her master, she was full of manic-panic. The Baron pulled it out of her hands, but handed it right back because if was not what he wanted. His disappointment was as if she might of had a diamond, but turned out to be a dried grub. She then promptly ate the grub, and when back looking. 

MoonWart had notices a few tiny shards of amber on the field, but if it hadn't come off her kings walking pole then it was an't important. She had seen it that morning and it had looked as usual, but she couldn't say that about his nose. That stupid troll had swatted him out the air once that she hadn't seen it, but she had seen him hit the earth. So Yep there was likely a Bog King face print on the ground not far form the tents.

MoonWart didn't spend any thought what was the Baron doing. He was an odd duck if you'd ask her.  
She had never been told who or why some one clawed him up. MoonWart was sure there a had been a reason. She had seen him before his face was scared up, he had been weird then too. Like a lot of fairies he didn't liked Bog king, but he loved the fairy king and Marianne.  
The Baron was back asking some elvis what had happened.  
Some sad female elf was telling him the horrible story about the princess's last day.  
"It was ..........it was horrible so......horrible." The elf stared crying. 

MoonWart had got to the medic tent. Two heelers were laying in the cool shade on the not so sunny side of the medic tent taking a nap. One was Dr. Warty a fat, bent, old goblin snoring. The other was young lovely fairy nurse who would normally not talk to the dirty-minded Dr. Warty but it had been a long day.  
MoonWart poked her head in too the big tent too see who was still on call for heeling those who still needed heeling.  
the light blue glow was a good thing Plum was in zinging around she was making up for all the energy Warty and the others didn't have left. Plum fairy was happily for the job had become of minor hurt people and counting the dead or missing. Plum could find people, If some one could be found atoll, 

"Hello MoonWart what do you looking for?" Plum smiled as if this day was just a other day.  
"Would you know were Dr. Ma'am is?" MoonWart know Dr.Ma'am's real name was Eightless. Some know know that but, every few used it.  
"Well I think she went home." Before MoonWart could go to Dr. Ma'am's home. Plum added.  
"...But she will be busy."  
"what kind of busy?"  
MoonWart know this was all part of talking with the Plum Fairy to waist tons of time. Beating around the bush. Even if she could give you every thing you needed, there was alway more you should know to ask.  
So MoonWart would have to wait and ask stupid questions, or something would be a pain in the butt.  
maybe MoonWart would be lucky and Plum would in a mood to make it easy?  
"Babies." Plum smiled.  
MoonWart rubbed her head Dr. Ma'am was alway busy with her babies, and normally pregnant too. Not that one could be sure any more she had so many her shape was well wide.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. She said twins, but I think more this time." Plum said it like it was nice.  
This might take along time.  
"Oh.."  
"Well is there some thing I could help?"  
"Not less you'll give me some warts, too toss some on a certain blond fairy?" MoonWart kitten mouth was a wicked smile.  
"WARTS?" Plum said like WHAT IT WRONG WITH YOU?  
"Yep warts for Roland."  
"Oh. Yea okay." Plum seemed to had forgot how wrong that idea was.  
Ashe had been quit, but she jumped up to trie to hug Plum.

Plum hugged the little half goblin.

Oh Plum knew she shouldn't help those two she goblins to wart some one. That's just mean. Ashe seemed to think this was important, and MoonWart might not have the best manners, but made up for good heart in a goblin way. MoonWart didn't ask much, and was useful most of the time.  
Plum whent right to mix up a wart potion. Told herself it's better to help them, if Dr. ma'am or Warty might give them some thing dangerous. Plum didn't cared much about that blond fairy, but she was sure a wart wouldn't kill him. "They might stay a long time. 2 weeks to 6 moths if you girls get some on you two." They nodded. 

So Plum gave directions. With a few warnings like come back if it stays a year or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witch Doctor=David seville 1958//Cartoons1998


	6. The List of 10th Hottest Mess's

Marianne found it was harder this time to push the mist away. She was going to see Bog, but not know what she could do. Maybe being near him might help him?  
She was not sure if the imps chubby hand were on the largest amber stone on it's charm bracelet. Weird warmth come on to Marianne as if she was being held.  
'How are you doing that?'  
"Sorry." that swine imp lot go the charm. The warm faded.  
Marianne went to touch the charm. She saw already here was a thread line crack down amber. She had seen that store before. In-fact she was in it! She pulled away again.  
She could see herself in the stone. The little tiny likeness of Marianne looked asleep or dead laying flat. Every pale for her. There was some blood on her belly and some more on her tiny face, but as looking she could only missing a tip of a wing.  
She pulled away again.

"No stay there." the swine seemed panicked."You don't want too see this."  
'AHHHHH NO STOP IT! I AM NOT DEAD!'  
Marianne yelled at the two who plainly could not hear her.  
It was torture she could feel the crazy confusing emotions mixing. Touching or pulling feeling was weird, and it seemed too make it worse.  
Her father and her mother in law were out side Dawns door disagreeing. The old fairy was looking to knock on the door, or open it.  
"We should lot them rest."  
"Griselda. I don't think they shouldn't be left alone too long." He when get quitter."I don't know what I was thinking when I lost my daughter's mother, I just don't want them too regret...." "I am sure that is better then nothing. Bog is the only thing I had when my man was killed." her voice was getting louder "...As hell am I goin' to lot him go alone like that.......not my Bog!" 

Bog couldn't be comfortable. He had his walking-staff. "Mother?" leaning on Dawns door. Griselda looked a little sheepish. "There you are." She patted his arm."You're going have to lot some one look at your nose dear." He rolled his eyes at his mother. "T's fine. Your goin' t'wake Dawn." Bog waved a solute saying hello or I know you are there to the old king. "Heavens, You have broken it again." His mother whined. The worry in her eyes she thought one of this time it would just fall off! The fairy king cleared his throat "Well ...um how is she doing?" Bog shrugged a little. His voice was horrible not just the puffy nose, but it wasn't what the old king was staring at. Griselda looked up at her Bog, What had happen to his neck? Bog turned his head too face the other king. Griselda saw so many scratches, no bruises on him would any one notice a new or two? 

Hickeys?  
Marianne wanted to smack him, and demand what he had do or lot Dawn done....

"Back up sister. "  
the grey imp was pulling her form them  
'They can't do that! He thinks I am dead!'  
"Yea. On the list of 10th the HOTTEST MESS I have ever seen, but I think they are going to, or had, and again." It shrugged adding "What would you do if he was the dead one humm?"  
'Not that.' She waved her arm at them.  
Under the imps's breaths "My boss is betting on it." the swine said to itself. The swine cover it's slip adding more commits. "You missed the impossible positions. I mean wow. Who cares if he broke his beak, when he has those hips." The swine imp did it's best shake with it's hips trying to move like Bog's. It didn't look much like Bog's smooth shifting hips, but It was more offending if that was what it trying for. Marianne was going too kill that piggy, and that swine imp too!  
'What?!' she was right up it's face.  
'What did you just said?'  
The ugly imp shrugged.  
"You know what would you do if he was dead?" It was nerve messing with the charms on it's arm.  
'The part about your boss.' she was mad  
"Yea. So? Lot's of fairies want your Bo to kick the bucket .....bluntly his buckets is hard to kick. They tried three time maybe more, but I got you living this time....mostly alive." The wicked little swine yelped a tried to fly away, not much good to do that as she was tied to it. **************************************************** Three in the hall at Dawn's room. "I didn't heard any thing." Griselda was looking were her son was looking. "I was just trying too make sure Dawn, and you are okay......I mean that is...." the old fairy felt foolish but he when on. ".....My people had thought Sunny was you know ... that troll eat a lot of people." Bog was only half listening other king. He heard that swine imp Jerk. Bog know shushing both the parents was useless mostly his Mom. "What did you hear dear?" 

The old fairy was not sure how to say it nicely he didn't want Dawn, and Bog to make a big mistake. It was all wrong! Dawn was too young? an needy, she wouldn't think. What would happened when Dawn would bore, or worse how would Bog handle with that? 

Perhaps the old fairy had found the perfect question to say, but Dawn had waken yawning and joint Bog in the doorway putting her arms on his waist form behind. He pushed one of her arm of his body. She kissed his side, as she put her head past him to see what Griselda was talking too.  
"Oh hi Dad." Dawn waved at her own Father. Dawn couldn't hold still with her now free hand stroking Bogy's battered wings. The more she rubs them the more they quavered. Dawn had touched lots of wings. Fairy wings were soft and fragile. most male-fairy's wings were downy, or fuzzy. Bog's tattered lucid wings had hints if color, but weren't fragile at all. Dawn was mapping the old damage, wholes, nicks, and new ones. She put a kiss on the base if his ruin fourth wing. He jumped forward out of her arms with three wings buzzing, with a odd popping cracking chocking. Her Dad, and Griselda were both looking at her. She wanted to disappear. Dawn didn't meant to upset or hurt him. Bog wouldn't say it. He stood up better trying right his back, with more popping sounds. At a few seconds she thought he was going to yell at her, but he didn't. He patted her check like she was a small child that couldn't understand. Standing a little away form her to stop her form touching him again. Her Father was talking. He was using his nice Daddy voice the one when she was a silly teen. Dawns eyes got wet again that was almost worse then if him to yell at her. He should at lest give a warring? Boggy words were slurred by his broken nose, maybe it was an apology? "Wha' y' want?" Dawn didn't know if he was talking to her or her Dad, but She NEEDED Sunny! Sunny would make it easy. He would tell her if it hurt too much to touch. Sunny had always wanted to beheld. No guessing if he was in the mood too be touched, because Sunny alway loved it............! If she make a mistakes Sunny always forgive her. ........Bog was not Sunny. Boggy some times wouldn't even lot his own Mom or Marianne to hold him, maybe it was a special events to lot people touch him? If Sunny was a little shy, Boggy was particularly finicky and shy to absurd in matters of the heart. Maybe there should be a holiday about it so people would know it was okay to hug him? It hurt she couldn't tell Marianne or Sunny of her wonderful idea. She couldn't handle the pressure! Dawn know the grandparents were talking too Bog and likely her too. She just couldn't handle it, so she faked it. "Oh I hear my babies." She ran for the nursery. Griselda turned at the old king. "Now see what you did?" she said putting her hands on her hips, and the other long fingers pointed at his gut. "I .....me I didn't. Bog King." His father-in-law was pointing at him. Bog had lot Dawn do things that were too uncomfortable. Guilt and self-hatred was normal part of being evil...... it was awful being evil. His best wasn't good enough. He could yell at his annoying parents and there silly talk, but he had nothing to say. There were things he should to taking care of. "Were are you gong dear?" Griselda asking "Ta' fix A' nose, or kill somethin'." Bog buzzed off. The old fairy ask "Do you think he meant it?" "I didn't know, but I hope he fix his nose first. I don't know how long I could stand that sound." she put her hand on her face as if thinking. There topic went to Roland. "Would Roland try some thing with Dawn?" "No Griselda he had learned his lesson, but Bog might hurt him....?" "If he don't do some a stunk, he's safe." ************************************** Oh yes Roland had thought about Dawn. He didn't like her free heart. No he didn't want a flirt! or worse a cheater! ... Dawn would be the fairy queen now right? Thinking as he was walking. She would need someone. He could put up with her if he would be King. He double checked at his looks, but plot had taken a back burner when he had seen his own refraction in a hight widow. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" More then horrors of seeing how to kill a troll, or poor beautiful Marianne. Even more worse of patch on his wing! There was a big fat wart on his nose! He needed a doctor that second!


	7. Sunny's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny is back in time....  
> Sunny is a trusting soul, and doing his best to make things right.

Sunny know this was bad really bad. how had he come in to this spot? He was a too trusting soul.  
He had know this gray imp as Ferkel but the thing had said

"But, my friends call me Gray-Ferk, or either." Ferk said.  
Sunny thought Ferk was a he but not sure. Ferk's looked male-ish gray pig like with wings but the voice was kinda girly.

Ferk was talking just to smooth it's own nerves they had tried this twice, and every time it was horrible.  
Time change seemed maybe wrong, but this was the only answered! Sunny had gone back with the piggy because the first time the castle had been crushed up bad. .....the mushrooms had taking a useless message to Bog King if he hadn't been so late it would had been different. So Sunny had done it himself taking message to Bog King, and had taking a flight him along with an army of goblins. It had not been enough. So he had found that imp again...,and again. Ferk had told him his boss was trying to save Marianne. Sunny know Vance Baron loved Marianne. Jerk told a just few laws of time travel. 

"1) Little thing can change every thing." 

"2) Time dose weird things, If you try to go back to stop it's use." Jerk did it's history version about the charm. "There was a genius named Tripp a lady imp with a gift of time-bobbles. Some of them were beautiful. She loved My boss. She make a lot of them, but she was scared he might get overboard so theory it had limits. .......But Tripp made them to fix a mistake or two that shouldn't happened. Most of the fixings were for Marianne. All Tripp make the holding ambers. They can save a live, but slow to heeling. Shockingly the Boggy-Man-King might be immortal." To explain by pointing it's own snout. "Any way." Jerk went back it's list. 

"3) The time charms are worn-out they will brake for a long jumps, or kill us like Pigma." Sunny didn't know whom was Pigma. 

"4) We can't go were we might touch own-selfs." "Why?" Sunny ask. All he got was Ferk making a vulgar jokes about if meeting ones-own, as rewinding the two time watch charms. rechecked to make sure if they were in sync. Some dirty jokes might be funny, but not helpful.  
"Well we got Bogy love a message. It's good you would know were he was. You're awesome." but they had been to late Marianne, and her Dad were dead again. Yes Bog was there blinding that troll as before. point? Yes the babies were safe, and Dawn was safe this time, but they were going to save Marianne and The Fairy King.

At this point Sunny was sure he was going to die.

Sunny didn't want to die. The thought of dying with a sticky imp telling crude jokes about Bog King was not a list of better deaths.  
Jerk must be scared witless about Bog that or loved him or wanted him to kill both them. Sunny believed he had a healthily fear of The goblin king, for good reason. Jerk giggling cut off as they found a new hide spot.

Not far form them was a other flying pig very dead. Jerk wouldn't look at it. Was that Pigma? Whom had used the watch that was tied to Sunny's wrist with a couple stones. Both watches were working, but Sunny's was more cracked, and each time it was getting worse. There time was not coming back at the right time. Sunny gulped, he didn't know if this was going to do it.  
Sunny could see two version of Ferk's crazy boss, could one attacking Bog king? Sunny looked back. Yep The Goblin King was down, but didn't stayed more then a second grounded. Popping up killing what ever was in his way. Bog's claws ripped a path the right side of the Vance's face. As the fairy fluttered to the hard dirt Bog was back at the troll. There was an out-time of the dead pig and Ferk again pulling there master too there arms.......every time the baron didn't handle Marianne's death well, but this time Vance was not missing his head. Just with a bad damaged face.

Sunny looked up at the Ferk next to him. The little swine tried not to gag, covering it's mouth. Muffling it's works  
"That's ugly, but better. Are you ready?"  
Sunny nodded, but he was sure this was going to kill them.  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
"GO!"

Colors swirled around them both hot and cold at the some time. They had hold hands put the currant pulled them form.....and Sunny could hear his watch louder and louder. He was dizzy when he was landed the charm was make a sound that it might blow up!  
Ferk was running along too him not bothering to making inviable. They were out sync the swine was in panic!  
"Do some-thing! Distract It!" Ferk was toasting rocks at the troll. What could he had too stop a troll? just amber stone the imp had just give him but most were broken...... And that was his stupid idea he was going to stab it in the toe and it was going to kill him, but maybe this time Marianne, and his Dad in law would have time.  
Right in-between the trolls toes.  
"AUGGGG!" the ugly troll reached down at him at him, but it was half blind already.

Sunny closed his eyes tight, but the roughest tumble on the dirt, and in sort fat little arms. Ferk was talking at to fast understood. Sunny could see Vance dive-bombing Bog like before. Jerk happily showing a amber at Sunny, and pointing at it. Saying something about this time? If Marianne was okay why was the Baron attracting The Goblin King? The thing on Sunny's wrist was ticking louder then ever before, and shacking. Shacking was bad, so Sunny was trying to remove the time charm. That troll had just grabbed a huge chunk of ground were they were and just shoved it in its opened mouth.  
Sunny couldn't yell. .........

Colors blurring and the cold was freezing and blazing at the some time. He lost hold of the little imp, and it yelled out as if Jerk was feeling every thing as he felt at that blink, and that charm was brokering, with little parts coming out. Jerk didn't had the strength to hold on to him, but it tried as if a blink more would be enough. Just like that Jerk was gone in to the whirling-colors. Sunny was so dizzy he fell landing on the steam bank. looking up at a peaceful shy. Laying for a few as he can't stand, but he was one piece filthy and bruised, but whole.  
Far away birds were singing and a warm breezing. How many times had he relived that some day with out sleep? He couldn't keep his eyes open. Maybe a short nap? then find that imp.


	8. This Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland is a jerk, and  
> Dawn is lonely

Roland was having a bad week, and it wasn't done. All that he could think about was that awful wart. The hell-spawn in the form of a little girl-goblin walking with her granny. Ashe might had looked more like her Daddy, but her behavior was way more like her now gone Mother. If not being reminded who was her parents. Making the flip finger at him as she walked past by the grate hall. She was showing a little wart on her finger. Acting like she was only showing her grandmother there was a wart. That little beasty, and her consorting monster named MoonWart with a few new lumps on her left hand. MoonWart made a kissing face at him, as she was walking behind the other too. A teasing fake flirt. No way innocent! They were all true evil! The whole family were devils. He was so busy being in self-pity, and mad at them. The wart on his nose was bigger then it had before he had to the heelers. There ones were still tiny.  
Those demons were doing to pay for this.  
As they pasted in the GreatHall MoonWart was behind the others. He was looking at the corner his eye, so he saw MoonWart was looking at him too.  
She had her hands behind herself. She had looked him over a different way, when she didn't know he was still watching.  
She was over looking his gorgeous body, and who couldn't. He know he had a perfect body. He make a pose to make sure. Her face was weird, but with a blush. Looking away as if she wasn't.  
He got a little victory.  
He kinda liked the way she walked. Roland wondered about this hips. goblin or not they were agreeable. Bluntly he had a chance ....  
,but the thought struck him. She could put more warts on him! He already had a WART!  
He hadn't seen the king monster was walking with the fair king coming the other way. swiped out it's evil long arm swatting the back of his head. Roland almost fell. Could that goblin read minds?

"Bog I wish you would give him a chances. ......I know his family there good people." the old fairy said looked back to make sure he was okay.  
"Ye' point?" Bog King his other hand on the old king helping support, but pretending he wasn't.  
"You know that is terrible manners. You would had loved his Father."

 

 

 

That long day had been longer and longer.

 

 

*******

Yep mindless fluff and unbearable embarrassing-ness, but Dawn hoped it would get her thou the night.  
It had been one more sad day turning in to a sadder night. Just like the one before and likely the next coming. Dawn was watching Boggy. He was laying beside her staring at the celling. He was too long for her flower bed with his legs dangle off. That casted wing forced him to unable to lay flat, but his nose looked much better with a off white little patch on the bridge of him nose. He smell like pine still and other herms.  
Had it been three more long lonely nights couldn't help her. It felt longer, and lonelier. Bog had been keeping busy, doing things that had to do, and she know king things had too be done. Her father wasn't in the shape! There was so much that had to been done, like taking care of the babies. When had it turned to a week? She didn't know how she would be amble to handle more wakes. She didn't look at her sisters body, but her Dad had fainted. Dawn know there was a limit one couldn't pass or shouldn't she had make herself sick for crying. She wasn't looking for Sunny's wake, but that would have to do. 

She had tried herself to think of any thing, dress she would wear, shoes, or pick flowers. Any thing to think other then the tragedy. She didn't like this dark blue glory gown, but it fix the mood.  
She wanted to take it off, but that would feel awkward. She didn't need her legging or shoes now. so she wiggled them off. He wouldn't care right? Goblins don't dress up like fairies if dressed at all. She wouldn't keep missing Sunny. 

She wiped her eyes on her napkin.  
"Maybe...Maybe....just maybe he might be okey? You said you didn't find any of him in it......" She know she was reaching, and bumbling. She know Bog couldn't bring Sunny to her....If he could she would kiss him right on the lips. It hadn't worked yet.  
Bog put his hand on his face, and singed. The last time he had seen Sunny was in that trolls mouth. He couldn't id' much once chewed by a troll. Part of Sunny's cap wasn't the some thing as perfect proof. 

He was in no good mood, but he had been miserable sense Marianne had died. He was being evil,...eviler then usual. Starting the day with being wicked, by slammed Roland in the back of his head for crying about a WART. He would never understand that weird fairy, but Fairy King wanted that jerk a nether chances. Why? Bog din't get it. Kicking some random annoying short goblin, he wasn't sure why. Yes that was evil. He'd have too feed it something nice later? 

When he had seen Vance baron's younger doppelgänger form that awful day of that troll. The perfect faced one that, he had make to matching with the Barons scared old face. He had made those scares new? He had been confused. Vance's were old scares that had been more then a year. He didn't know were the other one had come form or had gone.........The Baron was that some odd Baron he had been. Still Bog's violence instincts was KILL.  
Vance Baron must had seen the killing look, as he tried to punched Bog in the face. Bog was ready, Vance was to slow, and then it was Bog's turn putting Vance on the floor with a broken nose. Maybe that was overtop, Dawn had said so.  
"What are you doing? You can't kill Vance Baron!...." Oh yes he could, and the Barons gray dead eye said the baron wanted the option or the strength to kill the goblin in the worse way. Vance's eye had more hatred for Bog then Bog hatred himself. He could tear that weak fairy in half, the monster inside was begging too let that fool try to kill him, just give him a reason!  
Dawn was on his arm and pulling.  
"Stop please! Bogy!" She was going to cry again.  
The Baron stayed down not lotting him the real reason .......when did a monster need a reason?  
He wanted a fight....  
....but fighting with Dawn was a mindless thing to do. Yelling at Dawn would make a whimpering weeping Dawn. No he didn't want to upset her. 

So here he was back in her room lotting her blabbing and touching.  
"Dose your mom like my dad? they hang out a lot. It's kinda weird." She removed her gloves and, a hair pin.  
He shrugged loting his head to hang of the top of the bed.  
"Your cool with them? I mean that's okay, old people need love too. "  
"Age has nothin' about it, and Y' don't want too know."  
She giggled  
"I guess not. I am no good at goblin ages. Now that I think of it, how old are you any way? I thought my Dad, and your Mom were near the some age....but Plum said something your closer to Dad's age."  
"Ya."  
"Oh ....." then she smile at him a little "Oooooh.... You look good then." she set up one elbow with her other hand on his tight waist.  
Okay part of her, told her ew! He is as OLD as Dad. .....but the other part said WOW! She know lots of guys her own age not half as fit. yep that silly-teen-part was well and kicking.  
Life sucked bad. She moved to lay on him and played with all the sharp hard or pointing parts on his shoulders, jaw, chest, and one of his hand stopped her roaming for a few. The sorrow was stealing a lot of enjoyment, but He was more natural holding loss awkward.  
She went back to touching but he didn't stop her any more. She offered him a kiss, and she give him more.  
Okay he might had whimper "....Marianne." that felt awkward, but if she could image he was Sunny she would. Dawn felt only a little guilty feelings that Bogy was the best kisser she had ever had, and his hands on her hair was good. Infect it might be a sin not to kiss him more!

 

****************  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....this chapter was not beta-ed


	9. stronger faster better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianna, and Jerk had a note for Dawn......but maybe they should had waited for the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collin Raye : If you get there before I do.( warning sad county song)  
> 

They had both had found Ronald's funny nose, and the witch-doctor fix had made it bigger. "Maybe I should had saved that prize for later." with a slid smile in a half toothless way, Jerk the grey swine pointed at the watch charm at Marianne

"Bad news or bad news?" Jerk ask as it flittered beside her.  
weird it didn't sound funny with a fake lough.  
'What now?'  
"Will I had been hopping by now the little dude would show back by now."  
'Who?'  
"Oh you know Sunny. I can't do this with out his help. I had tried ...and this thing has limits."  
'Sunny it's trying to help you try to KILL BOG! in what word would that be happening.' it wasn't a question, but Jerk answered.  
"In the time-line when Bogieman kills ever one that matters too me........but not Sunny. Oh and this along ago." wiggling it's snout.  
she crossed her arms. looking at Jerks snout.  
'I am sure he had a reason. I want to crack all those tooth ever day.'  
"Hay his mom is hot. I just wanted to know what she wear udder that skirt?"  
Okey Marianne wasn't sure that swine was male, but it was very perverted. It was hard not to laugh at that.  
'Wait you got that.' pointing her fingers in a cereal at Jerk's snout 'Try looking up His Mom's dress? with him there? What did you think would happen?'  
"Me? No. Goblins don't wear clothing, so naturally........"  
'Naturally.' She rolled her eyes

"See you think tall and scaly is sexy. frankly he is the scariest thing I have ever meet."  
Jerk unlock the door with a little sharp file. A lock was nothing to Jerk, but there was something was in the way inside the room.  
"We'll come in the other way. Sunny had a silly letter for her if he didn't come back to her. What a syrup how?"  
Jerk pretended it's bitty eyes weren't getting wet.  
'You should had told her that already. I don't want to see Bog in there.'  
That swine giggled, as slipped the widow just a tiny open  
"Not to night I think he was out terrify-ing fairies. Your monster was on the warpath when I last saw him. I don't want to see my boss if he's dead again, but I'll check later."  
'You can't changing time.' Marianne said  
Jerk put it's little feet in first. "I do to, but I am sick of it." Jerk sounded tired. 'You don't think what you're doing is right?' She ask. "No da', but this is a ....mess................................."  
Marianne turned to see what had Jerks mouth fall wide open.  
She regretted it. Jerk make a poorly time whistle call. Really bad move.

Bog couldn't see Jerk, but heard it. He moved so fast the ugly imp didn't have time. Bog caught what ever of it was nearest, it turn out a leg and, slammed Jerk hard against the wall. He didn't let go of it. A handful of bobbles hit the floor jouncing like marbles. Jerk yelled and Bog's other hand found the fat little neck. Long fingers tighten around Jerk's throat, and choked off the sound. Jerk's stumpy legs kicking in the air, as Jerk become visible.  
Marianne felt that hit, and ever thing had fogged up her sight. She wasn't sure if killing Jerk might kill her too.  
Dawn glide off her bed, and half covering with her blue-night dress as a blanket, like that was normal.  
"I think he has a letter?" Dawn had a sad smile.  
Bog relaxed a little. Jerk gasp and coughed as it's air-pipe reopened. the imp didn't say a thing, with a shacking hand gave the little part of paper to goblin King.  
Bog looked at it once, then handed it to Dawn.  
"Jerk Ye' idiot should ha' showed that, the other eve." Bog slowly lot go Jerk's throat.  
Jerk little wings were working hard, looking like it still thought Bog was going to kill it.  
Bog didn't even look back at Jerk.  
"Knock, next time." Bog said it like there would be a next, and the next after.  
Jerk went picking up it's charms off the floor.

Marianne was talking to Jerk  
'You better tell him I'am here.'  
Jerk shock it's head a no.  
'If you don't, I'll kill you more the he will.'  
Jerk looked at her like she was crazy.  
they still couldn't see her she jump, and pulled on her hair. She told Jerk with less nicer words if it woundn't turn around it would regret it!

Dawn walked back over to her bed, and read the short note out loud. as she patted on her bed for Bog to come back to bed. She only got start singing .  
"I read a note my Grandma wrote back in...".  
Maybe Marianne had never seen Dawn as an adult, but she looked the part. Dawn had wet eyes again as she put the paper to her chest. She didn't need to see the words she know it all.  
".....get married in the first town we come to and lived forever."  
it was slow she ended at. Bog set beside with her, she leaned on him.  
"If you get there before I do."

Poor Dawn curled her arm around Bog and, barred her face into his hard abdomen.  
Jerk pushed the chair form Dawns door to lot it's-self out.  
Marianne fought Jerk half down the hall telling it to stop.  
'You! You go back and tell him I am here.'  
"You don't get it. I can't fix it myself. He will kill me! You don't want Bog back. You saw what they were doing? The Bogie get your sister." Jerk looked back  
"That or She get him. What ever, but when I can't go back yet to my boss toll Plum's not watching him like a hank! She can see me no matter what, if she see's you she'll go right to Bog. He will kill people! I don't want people dead. My way you wIll like my boss, and your vixen sister won't be lonely or toll she finds a nicer person....."  
'No that's not his fault! and she is not a vixen!'  
"Oh? You see a innocent little angel sister who never broke a few hearts or things like that when she gets bored? --please. " That little swine rolled it's eyes at her.

'Not my .....'

Jerk waved it's a hand about.  
"That sweet thing eats hearts like candy. And your not any better." Jerk wigged it's fat finger at her.  
'Me? I do not.'  
"You have no idea? Really? Liston sister I have seen what you do. Your a heartbreaker." Jerk waved both arms.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING   
>  For those who hate not perfect grammar and possible wrong words   
> ...... Oh I am an ugly speller/dyslexia.   
>  I am looking for someone to beta for me.  
>  California Surgeon General said:  
>  This warning might give you a higher risk for cancer.


End file.
